1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to computer networks, and more particularly, to a system and method of providing wireless and wired networking between a server and a client. In general, the system and method provide for network connectivity to computers having generally incompatible network settings, without requiring user reprogramming and further allows roaming between various wireless stations. The particular focus has been on incompatible proxy settings between various networks.
2. Background Art
The use of personal computers is ever increasing. With the world wide web and with email, the need for personal computers in daily life has forced even novice computer users to become more technology driven. One area that has plagued many computer users is the navigation on an outside (unfamiliar) network. This is especially true for computers which are programmed for use in a corporation (i.e. through a proxy server).
For example, many hotels and conference centers are providing wireless and wired access to a LAN and, in turn, access to the world wide web and to email servers. While such services are often essential for business travelers, the implementation of such systems is generally difficult for users as users are generally unfamiliar with the operation and manipulation of network settings. For these reasons, many users shy away from utilizing the services provided at these facilities. Often, while current routers and hardware can handle a reconfiguration (i.e., via DHCP, etc.), proxy settings which are common in the corporate environment are generally difficult to reconfigure and often result in a failed connection to the internet in different environments.
Moreover, a facility, such as a hotel may divide the wireless capability among various areas (i.e., rooms, conference areas, lobby, etc.). In this manner the different areas can permit different access, and different charges can be applied to usage in different areas. However, roaming between the different areas has proved troublesome as this generally results in an interruption in services, and, for example temporary loss of service.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to facilitate the networking of computers on a network, without requiring the reprogramming of same by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate the roaming of a wireless device across a plurality of wireless networks.